In Which Sophie Changes Her Surname
by Nagareboshi Star
Summary: "In case you have not noticed, Howell Jenkins," and her voice flowed like a melodically gurgling little stream as it dipped down a step into a greater bank, clear and soothingly, "you are currently in a relationship with a Hatter!" Wherein Sophie is the devious self we so love, and Howl is simply Howl. Bookverse. One-shot.


_**A/N: After having read this rather fantastic book (upon the recommendation of a great friend) I simply had to write this little shot! I hope you enjoy it and sorry for any typos - I'm tired...**_

* * *

**In Which Sophie Changes Her Surname**

"What are you reading?"

She held her book firmly within her grip, lazy blue eyes directed at the delicately written words which contained somewhat sober information about daffodils and their origin.

"What _are_ you reading?"

As professionally as a former hatter, now florist and somewhat _witch_ could, Sophie ignored the constant tap-tap-tapping of his long, slender finger as she thumbed to the next page, the words barely sinking in.

"What are you _reading_?" she could detect the clear boredom and slight hint of annoyance that now interlaced his voice.

Sophie moved a hand to pull a loose strand of rebellious vermilion hair behind her ear. She had it up in a rather beautiful hairdo, some bits plaited, others hanging open in magnificent corkscrew curls.

Lettie had helped her with that.

Ever since the Witch of the Waste was defeated, and Lettie no longer feared approaching Howl's black slab of a castle, she visited regularly, great pearly teeth smiling at Sophie as she often discussed various outfits, spells, recipes and hairdos with her lively sister.

Sophie loved it when her family came to visit.

_Especially_ her siblings.

Howl, if at home during such a time; which he was most frequently lately, would wander around the castle, muttering incoherent things about _Miss Red-Head _ignoring him or _Madame_ _Most-Wanted _having better things to do than direct her attention towards her boyfriend.

He was always so miserable, frowning and pouting like a young child, having Calcifer bully him all the while. It was highly amusing.

Half the time Sophie would overhear her sister's eager gossip and concentrate on the nonsensical complaints of her lover.

Suddenly, two fingers covered the words she was just about to read but _not_ read in her book, pulling it down rather forcefully as two shimmering, emerald eyes gleamed scornfully at her.

"Stop ignoring me." Howl huffed from across the table where he sat.

She raised her glistening azure eyes, leisurely directing them towards the speaking man, "I am reading." She spoke in a straight forward manner.

He was leaning against his hand, lips tipped downward, "No really now, Miss Bookworm?"

Sophie sighed.

A whole six months had passed since she had broken the terrible age-curse and returned to her normal self (physically speaking, for personality wise, Sophie kept most of what her old age had given her).

"Isn't a girlfriend supposed to shower her beloved with undying love and attention, wanting nothing more but to please him from morning 'til evening?" he now questioned incredulously, not wanting to believe that Sophie preferred the content of a _book_ over his presence.

Even though she was not really reading anymore since the moment he sat opposite her. She only ignored him because it was _so much fun_ to observe his reaction.

No way would she admit that her heart jolted a skippedy-scoop every time he appeared within her field of vision, or how a smile forced itself indignantly onto her lips.

That would just give the man material to work with.

Against her, understands.

Sophie sat back into her comfortable chair, glancing briefly outside the window to view the commerce on the streets of Market Chipping, before slithering the book out of his hold and returning her attention towards it.

_This _time, she would read it properly.

Only a customer would be capable of pulling her out of her _lecture._ But seeing as it was not the time for flowers to be bought yet, sales were rather slow.

So Sophie had the liberty of enjoying some literature.

"Oh my dear, can you hear that!?" Howl suddenly bellowed exasperatedly, a frown marring his features.

The red-haired woman, somewhat alerted, seeing as living in a moving castle with a wizard and a fire demon bought that with it, averted her eyes towards him.

"What?" She questioned frightfully, lowering her book.

"The..._crack_!" He grasped his chest, just above his heart, "My _heart_! It's breaking from neglect! My girlfriend is not loving me enough!" He slumped forwards, pretending like he were dying.

"Oh stop being such a fussy child!" Sophie chastised, hissing in her mind at her rather..._senile_ tone of voice.

As if she were ninety again.

_'Gods, no thank you!'_

"Here I am, working so bone-rattling hard-"

"We have no clients, there is no work."

"_Just_ so that I have more free time to spend with my lovely, sweet girlfriend-"

"You have more free time than an astray dog."

"And drown her in my undying love-"

"You are not _drowning me in undying love."_

"_Just_ for her to _ignore_ me! And they say _I_ am heartless."

"You _were_." Her eyes were wide with astonishment by now. So melodramatic! "If this is the way you tried to court Lettie, then no _wonder_ she had no interest!"

"Oh I never tried to court Lettie in the first place, really."

He had a serious, hard edge to his drawling voice which told Sophie that right now, she was experiencing one of those rare moments of truth.

"You were all _lovely-dovey_ with your guitar." The woman reminded him.

"I was asking her about the old hag that lived at my place, hoping it was the beautiful girl from May Day I had fallen in love with but who is currently_ ignoring me."_

A fine scarlet line crossed Sophie's cheeks, and she hoped that Howl would _not_ turn his lingering gaze from the window towards her.

"So all this time you were trying to court _me?"_ Had he not noticed she had placed the book down already, closed and all?

Sophie did not even bother to note down the page number she was on.

"How could I honestly be after anyone else when all my mind would show me from morning to evening was red hair?" He told her as if he were scorning her.

"I don't know, maybe your mind would throw in the dark curls of Lettie Hatter?" Sophie did not want to indulge on the topic of her hair and Howl's terrible infatuation with it.

He criticized the way she washed and combed it every day, saying she was doing it like a clumsy fisherman, with _hands as delicate as those of a dog, who doesn't have hands. _

_'So you like my hair very much?'_ she had remarked one morning.

_'Why would I like ginger hair? You should dye it a nicer colour.'_

'But it's natural.'

'Pah! Overrated!'

_'Well then I shall go and turn it purple-'_

'Don't you dare!'

"Tche! _As if_!" Howl interrupted her flow of thoughts, which bought a silent giggle with it, "Why would I want to court a _Hatter." _he spat.

"In case you have not noticed, _Howell_ _Jenkins_," and her voice flowed like a melodically gurgling little stream as it dipped down a step into a greater bank, clear and soothingly, "you _are_ currently in a relationship with a _Hatter_!"

Howl looked at her as if he were seeing her clearly for the first time. He sat up straight, deep, malachite orbs gazing wondrously at his opposite, but no words left his mouth.

Sophie thought she had him with that – he was obviously wringing for the right terms to speak, but could not find them, and whilst he did, she had all liberty to return to her book.

But just as she opened the pages, trying to figure out where she had stopped, his voice piped up.

"Sophie Hatter. Sophie _Hatter._ _Sophie_ Hatter..." he muttered, frowning to himself.

"Yes Howl. That's _my_ _name_." She rolled her own eyes.

Page thirty-six, that was where she left off.

"How do you change that?" With the tone of a curious child he leaned nobly against his hand again, fingers curled at his chin.

Sophie sighed, closing her eyes briefly.

"By adoption for example" she explained, eyes still shut, "or marriage."

"Adoption? Marriage?"

"Yes." And her cerulean orbs focused on his thoughtful stance.

"You mean the way Lettie and Ben are married?"

"They are _engaged_, not married. Just like Michael and Martha."

"_Engaged?"_

"Oh Howl, don't act like you do _not_ know what engagement and marriage are!" She shook her head, disbelieving of the situation she was currently in.

"When one retrieves their heart, things concerning love and romance receive a whole new dynamic."

"_I_ retrieved your heart."

"With my help."

"With _Calcifer's_ help." The red-haired woman threw in, once more having lost track on which line she was on in her plain and touchless book.

"Sophie _Pendragon_ would be a great name!" The blonde piped up, eyes glittering mirthfully at the splendid idea.

"_No_."

"Why not?" There he was, returning to his wining self.

"Because it's not a _real_ name, unless someone called Pendragon adopted or married me. And former is _highly_ unlikely, as I am beyond eighteen."

"But, _latter_ is too!" Howl cried, glaring at her.

"Why that?" She smiled deviously as she challenged his eyes with her own.

"Because you are _my_ girlfriend."

Once more, her face heated up as if she were cooking over Calcifer, eyes turned sideways.

"And you are so cute when you blush, Miss Red-Nose."

Sophie managed to twist her pupils back to him just in time as he leaned over the short table to peck her chastely onto the lips, smiling a knowing smile of his own.

"I have an idea!" He spoke with utter pride, jolting from his seat and rushing up the stairs towards the castle.

Sophie rolled her eyes, smiling all the while, "And that gives me at least half a day to get some reading done."

Yet the moment Sophie glanced at the book, she admitted defeatedly to herself that it was worth _anything_ but reading.

After the sudden entrance of a rather curious customer, who asked some sincerely strange questions about the symbolism of various flowers and _her_ favourite blossoms, just to leave in a rush, Sophie decided to close the shop.

She had lost her patience with the man, and not desiring to let her temper get the better of her, she told him _every_ flower were her favourite, and afterwards decided she had dealt with enough troublesome men for a day.

The sun was setting anyway, and Market Chipping was emptying itself by the minute.

During this time of year, it always seemed to quiet down in the evenings. Sophie remembered vividly from her time at the hat shop.

She returned into the upper part of the building to do some cleaning; starting with the hearth (Calcifer was currently outside with Michael, working on some ever bizarre spell) and working her way around, until she ended up in Howl's bedroom.

Or rather, _their_ bedroom.

For they shared it since they were to be called _'an item'._

Of course, Sophie protested against living in a dirty barrack, covered with cobwebs and fine grey dust in such masses that most isolated castles would end up jealous.

Howl had wailed out loudly how she was _too demanding to bear_ and used a cleaning spell to bring back _some_ order into his once so comfortable room.

Not that Fanny and Mrs. Farfaix had _not_ done a good job some time ago, but as said, it was _some time ago_.

Sweeping along the black marble floor, Sophie smiled upon the sight of the small, glass container that withheld some of the spiders which had previously resided in the corners of Howl's canopy bed.

It had been her and Michael's idea after observing how miserable Howl was, stomping up and down the stairs, muttering something about losing his eight-legged companions.

Just as Sophie trudged back down the stairs to fetch a bucket of water, cursing silently to herself that she had forgotten Calcifer was not about to heat it up for her, a knock resounded at the door.

Sophie's azure eyes wondered to where the door stood idly. She wondered who it might be and at which door they were knocking.

Again she wished Calcifer were about. He entertained her during her cleaning-sprees anyway.

"Coming!" Was all that she could muster to say, walking to the door and staring at the turnable knob to her right, and then to the one on her left.

Howl had assigned Michael the task of creating a similar functioning knob as the one they already had, allowing them _eight_ different exits rather than four. It was a test to train his magic capabilities with the aid of Calcifer, whilst also recreating the two previous exits they had had in Porthaven and Kingsbury.

Now with the Witch gone and all...

So Sophie tried the various doors, starting with the entrance to the mansion, orange down. No one was about. Nor at the door to Market Chipping or any of the other four choices to the right.

Not like she had to check the black one.

Turning her attention towards Michael's makeshift knob, she twisted it, revealing the entrance of their prior house in Porthaven.

There stood a smallish man with feeble hair, obviously somewhat elderly but dressed in clean and orderly attire.

"Miss Hatter?" The man uttered with a brittle voice.

"Yes?" The red-haired woman frowned down at the bouquet of multicoloured flowers said man was holding in his hands, tilted towards her.

"A bouquet for you." He delicately handed them over not before bowing politely and leaving.

Sophie stood there several seconds long, scowling at the pathway and at the flowers, trying to figure out why she had been given those...

Had Howl decided to buy some to sell in the shop?

What kind of logic would that follow?

Especially seeing as there were so many diverse kinds at the edge of the Waste, purple colour down, to last them nearly a lifetime.

Shrugging before she shut the door, Sophie marched to the cupboards, whisking out a vase and filling it with water as she placed the bouquet inside, smiling whilst she carefully spread the glowing orange blossoms.

Placing it on the work bench, Sophie returned to her cleaning. She fished for a yellow apron to place upon her shimmering green dress (which accentuated the colour of her hair, Howl claimed before he had gifted it to her) and got back to work.

Yet no ten minutes had passed, her labouring in concentration, as another knock resounded from the entrance.

Once more, she frowned curiously at the door, returning.

This time she tried the new knob first, picking Porthaven again.

She opened the door, peeking onto the streets.

No one about this time.

Another twist. Kingsbury.

A man in fine, near to expensive garment stood broadly in front of her, shoulders back and free hand raised above his head in a respective gesture.

The other was occupied by yet _another _bouquetof flowers.

"Miss Hatter?" The man questioned, "This is a delivery for you!" He bowed before turning on his heel, leaving Sophie once more to gawk irritatedly at the pathway he took.

"What's going on today...?" She muttered in puzzlement to herself as she closed the door and glanced inside the cupboard for another vase.

What luck that Michael was currently experimenting with diverse item spells, one of those being vases. He thought they would be very useful for the shop, seeing as he designed them in all sorts of flowery and bright hues.

This _rhythm_ continued for most of the afternoon. Within intervals of ten to fifteen minutes, a knock would resound at the door, either Porthaven, or Kingsbury, or the small village a few hills beyond Upper Folding for which Michael had created another doorway.

Every time, a differently dressed man would stand with a bouquet of flowers in his hands, handing them to a specific _Miss Hatter_.

So many endless bundles of blossoms filled the interior of the castle that even the hearth, the sink, heck, the bathroom was crowded with beautifully scented plants!

"_What_ in God's name is _going on_ in here!?" Sophie barked as she stood amidst the multicoloured dilemma.

Neither of the men had yet returned home.

"What am I to do with all these flowers?" Sophie twisted in a circle, observing the multitude of kinds.

There were honeysuckle, daffodils and carnations. Some grand star-like blossoms, tulips and pink sunflowers. Rainbow dyed crocus, lilies in purple and green, hyacinth and sparkling flowers like a night sky.

So many decorated the interior that Sophie lost count far quicker than she liked.

Just then, the door from the flower shop opened, and she heard the rush of Michael's feet as he shuffled upstairs.

"Sophie! You'll never guess what Calcifer and I-"

He halted abruptly in his excited speech as he entered the room, a bluish green flame hovering next to him, both gazing in astonishment at all the blossoms.

"What happened here?" The young apprentice questioned, eyes wide.

"What spell did you cast _this_ time?" Calcifer mumbled, his orange eyes also rather large with bewilderment.

"Those are all deliveries for me_._" Sophie explained, "I don't know from whom, but they came from different places.

"Strange..." Michael fought his way through the flowers towards the work bench, glancing around at all the kinds, "Looks like something-"

Once more he was interrupted, this time by yet _another_ knock on the door.

"Oh _God_ no, not _more_!" Sophie bellowed, pouncing harshly towards the door, ready to shout at whatever innocent messenger stood before her and tell him to take his flowers back to wherever he had gotten them from (after all, she was the _owner_ of a flower shop!)

Just then, the door sprung forcefully open, revealing the largest, most colourful bouquet Sophie had ever seen, made up of the most magnificent roses she could muster. The sweet smell wafted against her like a wave of salty sea air.

It was so big that the very person behind it could not be seen and, had it not been for his voice, she would not have recognized him either.

"Sophie Hatter." Howl sang mirthfully, stepping inside as Sophie took several steps backwards, cerulean orbs wide with shock.

"Howl...?"

Both Michael and Calcifer stayed in a corner; the latter could not return to his hearth, as it was crowded already with other occupants.

"Of course me!" He cheered with a grin too big for his lips, tilting the bouquet to the side so that his glistening green eyes were to be seen.

The girl opposite him hesitated, taking another look around the castle carefully, "What...is this supposed to mean?" and she tried to word the question as calmly as possible.

"It's a proposal!" He flung the flowers in the air, petals dancing to the ground as he held up his hands.

"A..._what!?" _All three remaining residents inquired astoundingly, glancing at the blond wizard.

Just then, Howl placed the flowers down in a tranquil, composed manner, stepping towards Sophie with a very composed facial expression, grasping her hands in his.

"Sophie Hatter. You have a terrible surname, and I am glad to have realised this _just_ in time!" there was an evident air of self-praise as he spoke, "So, seeing as you do _not_ want to change it to Pendragon, and I don't want you to marry any Pendragon's either, to be honest, I have decided you could change it to _Jenkins. _Sophie Jenkins sounds so much better!"

"You are joking." The azure-eyed woman murmured, still staring at her lover disbelievingly.

"Not at all!"

Once again, a delicate streak of scarlet washed over Sophie's cheeks, her blinking several times.

"So...?" She finally uttered, suddenly feeling confusion buzz at the edge of her mind.

"Well, will you marry me, Miss Red-Head?" He smiled with a sincere twist to it, raising a fine, twirled ring made of gold and white-gold, a deep red ruby encrusted at the top.

At first, Sophie did not answer. She could not find the strength to answer, in all honesty, and became painstakingly aware of the presence of Michael and Calcifer just to her left.

"Sophie?" Howl asked, a brief wind of worry crossing his eyes.

"You want to marry me so that I change my _surname_!?" Was all she could think to blurt out.

"Yes! I mean, beside the fact that I love you and do _not_ want some weird man named _Pendragon_ to steal your heart and-"

"Oh Howl!" At this point, she was laughing mellifluously, "You've already stolen my heart!" She was grinning ear to ear now.

"Well, that's great news!"

"I take it _you_ were the weird customer from earlier on." She gave him a knowing look.

Howl shrugged as if he knew of nothing.

Upon that, She raised herself to her tiptoes and kissed him lovingly onto the lips. Howl used to moment to slide the ring onto her finger, gripping it tightly and warmly within his own.

Clapping and cheering echoed from the corner where Calcifer and Michael approached, grinning and congratulating them.

"Wait 'til Martha hears!" The boy laughed.

"Or Lettie!" The fire demon's purple teeth gleamed dangerously, but Sophie knew it was his way of smiling.

"Wait!" Howl looked alarmed all of a sudden, eyes spiralling left and right.

"What?" all three questioned, hearts already thumping to their throats.

"Does that mean I have to call you _Mrs._ Red-Head now?"

"Oh Howl..." Sophie shook her head, lips twisted mirthfully as everyone fell into a further round of laughter.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope I "hit" the characters just as they are! It is highly amusing to write Howl! And this proposal seemed to be a logical situation considering his character...lol**_

**_Please review my dearies :3 Tell me what you think!_**


End file.
